Prior pneumatic fastener driving tools have lacked quiet operation, secure and lasting magazine mounting means and easy access to the firing chamber in the event of a jam or misfire. Prior tools have also included magazines positionable at only one angle to the tool housing.
The present invention improves the quietness of the tool by reducing exhaust noise and the forces of vibration between the driving chamber housing and the attached magazine. Compared with prior tools, the present magazine and tool housing cooperate to provide a quick release access to the driving chamber to clear jammings and through a novel mounting means the present tool permits the selective placing of the magazine at various angles to the tool housing.